Di Roy Rinker
| image = | race =Arrancar | birthday = June 19''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender =Male | height = 168 cm (5'6") | weight =59 kg (130 lbs.) | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation =Arrancar #16, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción | previous team =Números | previous partner = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina, Yylfordt Granz | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 25 | anime debut = Episode 116 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japanese voice = Takashi Kondō | english voice = Spike Spencer | spanish voice = N/A }} , sometimes translated to D-Roy, is Arrancar Dieciséis (16) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Appearance What remains of his Hollow mask is a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark. The right-hand side of his mask is wrapped in bandages, which obscures his right eye (the bandages are meant to hide an injury given to him by Grimmjow when he was still an Adjuchas). When the bandages are unwrapped, there is a gash on the top of his mask. His right eye is identical to a normal Hollow eye; a white circle surrounded by black shadows. He has square, shark-like teeth (his oddly shaped teeth have been noted to give him a slight lisp). For the most part, Di Roy carries his Zanpakutō in his hands. His Adjuchas form was that of a large, worm-like creature with a crested, hammerhead shark-like head matching the remnants of his mask. History Prior to his becoming an Arrancar, he traveled around Hueco Mundo with an Adjuchas-class Menos group of Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, and Nakeem Grindina. One day, they came across a small panther-like Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Di Roy apologizes to him and then tells him he will eat Grimmjow, but before Di Roy was able act, Grimmjow viciously attacked him and jarred off a part of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. The group's leader, Shawlong Koufang, asked Grimmjow to join them as their king, bowing their heads down to Grimmjow as a sign of respect. Shawlong, getting to the point, explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians. They vowed to become Vasto Lorde, however, in order to do that they needed Grimmjow's brute strength and primal leadership, Grimmjow stoically accepted.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Sometime later, Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day, they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up than it was fine, but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards, but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It is not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde, but more than that it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 7-9 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc has his mask removed.]] Di Roy first appears along with Aisslinger Wernarr long before the introduction of Arrancar species. While Aisslinger was turning Grand Fisher into an imperfect Arrancar by ripping his mask off, Di Roy was scolding the latter for his defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 18-19 Arrancar arc When Ulquiorra returns to Hueco Mundo, he tells Aizen that Ichigo was not worth killing. Grimmjow, believing that Ulquiorra was just being soft, takes his Fracción and infiltrates the world of the living.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 14-19 Rukia uses her pager to track their spiritual pressure and enlists Ichigo's help in protecting Chad, as he is the only one left alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 6-10 Di Roy's surprisingly fast Sonído catches Chad off guard, and just as Di Roy was going to impale Chad's torso with his hand, Ichigo intervenes and catches Di Roy's hand with his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 16-18 Sado runs away and Ichigo gets ready to fight Di Roy, however, at this point Rukia appears behind him. She tells Ichigo to stand back because his Hollow might get out of control, despite this he refuses to retreat. Rukia then goes into her Shinigami form and explains that she got her power back because she got out of Kisuke Urahara's Gigai.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 4-12 Ichigo was held down by Chappy so that he wouldn't interfere with the fight. Di Roy goes to attack Rukia, but she blocks his blow with her Zanpakutō. The force of the blow sends them both through the town and Di Roy proceeds to send Rukia flying towards a pole. She gains her footing on the pole though and goes back to attack Di Roy. She swings her Zanpakutō at him, but he blocks the blow with his hand. He then introduces himself as the 16th Arrancar, in response Rukia begins to introduce herself as well until Di Roy tells her it doesn't matter since she and everyone else is going to be eliminated soon enough anyway. Rukia moves to create a small distance between the two and tells Di Roy that he should at least remember the name of her Zanpakutō. She then releases her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki causing her blade to become completely white.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 13-17 Rukia uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro which forms a circle of ice around the two of them. The ice starts to freeze and expand on Di Roy's legs, but he easily breaks out of the ice and jumps into the air. Di Roy tells Rukia that she won't be able to do anything with a sword that only effects the land, and that aerial combat is his specialty due to his Sonído. However, a beam of ice shoots out from the circle, straight up into the sky, and encases Di Roy in ice. As the ice begins to crack, Rukia explains that her Zanpakutō can freeze anything within its circle of influence. The ice then breaks, killing Di Roy.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 17-23 Powers & Abilities Cero: Di Roy charges his Cero in his right eye, by pulling off the bandage that conceals it. However, he is frozen by Rukia's Shikai before he has the chance to fire it.Bleach manga; Chapter 201, pages 21-23 Sonído: He was fast enough to catch Chad off guard and almost kill him, until Ichigo intervened.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 16-18 Pesquisa: He was seen using the ability alongside the rest of his team to search for any spiritual pressures when invading Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 17 Hierro: Like most Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. This enables him to use his hand in the same manner as a blade, allowing for attacking and blocking with no damage to himself. Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 14-15 Zanpakutō The name of his Zanpakutō as well as his released form was never revealed, as he was killed by Rukia Kuchiki before he had a chance to unsheath it. In is sealed form, it takes the form of a katana with a white sheath and hilt. Trivia *When first introduced, Di Roy looked substantially different compared to his looks in the Arrancar arc. His teeth were more sharp and individually-spaced rather than squarish and jagged, his mask and bandages covered his entire face, both of his eyes were covered by his hair, (as opposed to only his right eye being partially covered in the Arrancar arc) and his lower body was similar to his original Hollow form.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, page 18 References Navigation de:Di Roy Linker es:Di Roy Linker pl:Di Roy Linker Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Deceased